Holy Devil Slayer Magic (Shepherd)
|kanji = ホリー デビル スラヤー メージク |rōmaji = Horii Debiru Surayaa Meejiku |name = Holy Devil Slayer Magic |romanji = The One Magic Who Is The Slayer Upon Exorcising Demons. |type = Caster Magic Lost Magic Slayer Magic Devil Slayer Magic |user = Jeanne d'Arcadia}} Holy Devil Slayer Magic (ホリー デビル スラヤー メージク, Horii Debiru Surayaa Meejiku) is a type of Caster and Lost Magic, taking on the fighting style of Slayer Magic while also more commonly referred to as the Devil Slayer Magic. This Magic is utilized by the user with its primary element being holy light in order to taking down Demons upon battles by two possible methods. It includes either 1. slaying the Demons effectively for what the Magic actually stands for or 2. exorcising the Demons purely due to the light attribute it possesses. While so, those are the given options to pick from whenever the user are in contact with the Demons. Therefore, the very few rarity of users who tend to used this Magic are better recognized to be an Exorcist Mage (エクスオーシスト メージ, Ekusuooshisuto Meeji). Description In order to learn the Devil Slayer Magic, the user must have their magic "modified" by one of the Books of Zeref, which contain notes on how to obtain Magic Barrier Particles, very similar to that of a Dragon teaching a human Dragon Slayer Magic. The Book of Zeref which passes on the Magic Barrier Particles of the element to the user modifies the user's magical origin with the book's own Magic Barrier Particles, inverted by the paper to not harm the user, which changes how magical energy circulates within his/her body. Therefore, causing his/her magic origin and own magical energy to become "demonic" in nature; thus a portion of his/her own power changes the user's magical power into that of a Devil Slayer. Continuing with this process, the (now harmless to the user) Magic Barrier Particles of book acts alongside the energy of the body in order to catalyze a variety of bodily processes when younger, therefore allowing the morphing of his/her physiology to a point where the individual has adopted some physical traits, as well as the element, from said book. For the case of learning Holy Devil Slayer Magic however, the Winston Book of Churchill (ウィンストン ブック オフ チャーキル, Winsuton Bukku ofu Chaakiru), one of the Books of Zeref was consider a lost ancient relic that is only one of a kind and useable for only one mage. The book is never easily discover until the location of it was eventually found out by other mages whom made a journey across the realm of Edolas. Those mages whom sought out for Slayer Magic during their journey come towards their attention at the power they would attain from being a Holy Devil Slayer. This led to an expedition and then a killing spree amongst them, trying to get a hold of the book in order to unravel its art of teaching, but however, they fail on doing so without a plan. The mages weren't aware of what threats lie surrounding that book's power after being the last one alive amidst the fight to get their hands on it. He/she would try to attain the power of Holy Devil Slayer Magic for himself/herself was a grave mistake for him/her all, leading to the ending of his/her own demise as he/she have never able to came back to Earth Land safely. Prior to the occurrence of these supernatural events, the book was inexplicably sealed with an extremely powerful Rune Magic and Sealing Magic for holy protection against any mages whom daringly tries to physically touch the book without warning will suffer a mental breakdown from deadly petrification, turning them into stone in the process that would guaranteed a permanent death. In other cases even if those mages were to get their hands on it, they will continue to bicker with each other through fighting to the death so they can rightfully claim that book as their own is also considered a death sentence for each one of them dying. Anyways, the book would still be safeguard by that said Magics without any visible harms or scratches done to it after all the fighting was said and done there. In order for the Book to be unseal, it requires a step by step procedure for two of the requirements needed to work on preparing the ceremonial ritual at a church-like place properly set up. Firstly, twenty people from two different sides of Light and Darkness united together in one location. Unknowingly, it includes the gathering of seven pure lights from one side and the other side being thirteen darkness so their mind, body, and soul can be the initial conduit as one wholly to invoke the ritual, deciphering the Rune Magic placed upon the book in order to break part of its protection. In other words, this doesn't suppose to require seven Light Magic users or thirteen Darkness Magic users, but the other latter way around. Certainly, only non-mages or better yet regular, normal people without the capability of performing Magic are needed to participate for the coming ritual to happen. The seven pure lights whom never abandoned hope and faith while as the thirteen darkness whom had fallen into despair and depravity during their lifetime. Lastly, they need specifically one other mage as their core medium of raw magical energy from him/her to be served as the key vessel for the final conduit, coexisting between light and darkness. The twenty people had to be lined up in a circular-like pattern all hand by hand around the mage himself/herself standing still in the center amongst them, unraveling the markings for each seals until it is fully unseal. Failing to do this procedure will result to the petrified death for all participants who gather around that church-like place die. Upon becoming an Exorcist Mage of the Holy Devil Slayer Magic, the user has now ulterior dominion and resistance over the element light at his/her disposal to use upon battle. Even more so, the user himself/herself has attained the ability to transform his/her Holder type weapon or armaments from that of the holy-like attribute form but also with their physical body as well. Therefore, it allows him/her to integrate the element in any kinds of fighting style be it on the offense or defensive, harnessing the weapon with magical power of a Devil Slayer. Rather than manipulating the limbs from their physical body into the manifestation of a weapon alone, the user can assert in their Holder type weapon or armour as a conduit to being its malleable material. The user can then shape shift it into a newer forms to be made such as: lances, and axes or even more so the armour equipped by him/her. Furthermore, the user is able to reinforce these weapons and armaments with the holiness attribute of light itself in order to enhance their equipments with new capabilities open to producing status effects destructively. For example, imagine if the weapon you had is imbued with light, he/she will strike the demons down while also giving them status effects in which is mostly petrification. Furthermore, fortifying the weapons and armaments with the element light imbued to them would transcend the weapon to have the power for slaying demons despite being just a Holder type weapon. Effectively, the user is now able to take down foes with incredible magic force if against a demon, modifying the feats for each spells casted from that weapon to change while as the armour stays passive in nature from the said Magic. On the other hand, Holy Devil Slayer Magic will spiritually encompasses the user in a refine-like, magical aura of holiness light as if it was natural when having its magical property given to him/her. This would probably be the reason why most normal mages cannot discern his/her raw magical energy as different from the rest whom the mages can normally recognize. The most skilled users of Light Magic are able to sense the aura of pure light within him/her, feeling his/her holiness give off around him/her. The user who utilized Holy Devil Slayer Magic is naturally resistant to the effect of his/her own element due to the element light by itself is also consider a Light Magic. Since the user is a Holy Devil Slayer, he/she would have to go all out of their way to consume other outside sources that are light in nature so to replenish his/her energies lost upon battle back to health and strength. However, similar to all types of Slayer Magics, the user himself/herself doesn't have any power to consume their own light when he/she were the ones whom produce it while as well as the same goes for the elements must be needed to consume through the mouth. The user is capable for altering the shape of any form of light sources, be it the person, place, or thing so long as they're able to actually be in contact while yet interact with it. This includes being by not just physical sensation alone, but also having the spiritual connection towards the external source too. In a way, Holy Devil Slayer Magic has the purest form of the Slayer Magic since the element deals with primarily light, manifesting its holy power physical in nature by the positive emotions from the user himself/herself or other mages that are users of Light Magic. If the user's emotions were based on his/her feelings of unrequited love towards somebody who happens to be another user of Light Magic, he/she can devour that person's light. This Magic can increasingly grow stronger besides external sources alone if the user of Light Magic also happens to shared that same treatment like them too being love in all kinds of ways. Not only that but, the user of Holy Devil Slayer Magic is even capable of manipulating someone's light without verbal communication. Despite the user having the substantial strength of dealing effective damage against Etherious Demons and their utilization for Curses, the power of Holy Devil Slayer Magic doesn't possess the ability to devour any elemental Curses in which has the element of light within it. This was because Curses are darkness incarnate and foil in nature where they're completely the opposite of what the said element light supposed to be, having emotions that stands for hope. Therefore, it composes of only dangerous Magic Barrier Particles, pertaining to the negative emotions for despair that lies to be demonically evil in the first place. On the other hand, the regular Devil Slayer Magic's Magic Barrier Particles are considered harmless to the user. It should be noted that for Holy Devil Slayer Magic, it is considered near impossible to learn for humans, as demons of any kind look down upon mankind, and it is unknown how Magic Barrier Particles can merge with a Magic Origin, thus making it an almost literal Lost Magic. Because of this, it was discovered that magicians are capable of learning Devil Slayer Magic from the Books of Zeref and the like, similar to that of how God Slayer Magic can be learnt from several books or for the magic to be transferred over via another user. Spells Basic Spells ??? Advanced SpellsCategory:Caster MagicCategory:Lost MagicCategory:Slayer MagicCategory:Devil Slayer MagicCategory:MagicCategory:Magic and Abilities ??? Trivia * Permission to create a Lost Magic was granted by Perchan. * Regarding the name of this Magic, it utilizes the element light. Category:Holy Magic